Darkness versus Light
by Shark Lord
Summary: A young stallion going by the name Sharkaro Stormwave has been wounded by the Sun Tyrant known as Celestia. Soon after his supposed 'death' he meets the Night Princess, Nightmare Moon, and agrees to aid her in stopping the insane tyrant. AU where Celestia is evil and Nightmare Moon is the good sister. OC X Pinkamena


**Shark Lord here with yet another fanfic, and this time will be a regular MLP non crossover story. Do not own MLP nor their material those belongs to their true owners. I only own Sharkaro my pony that bears a strong resemblance to a shark. Read and review please.**

 **Dungeons**

A light was shining in my eyes forcing me to awaken from my slumber. My cell was highly unsanitary and not up to code to how a standard dungeon cell should be. The source of the light was from my sibling, Syrile J. Stormwave, one of the Elite Guards of the Solar Empire and my eldest brother. He is an Earth pony with a silver fur coat black mane and tail, he has brown eyes, and has a cutie mark with a sword at the bottom. He wore elite guard armor and had a scowl on his face as he forced me out of my cell. "Sharkaro, you have really disappointed me for the last time. You make me sick you pathetic pony," Syrile spat at me as he escorted me to the Sun Tyrant herself. Even in my weak state I had enough energy to roll my eyes at my brother, we never really got along during our youth.

Where are my manners? I should introduce myself. My name is Sharkaro Stormwave and I am what you would call an Earthicorn, a being that shares similarities with a Unicorn and an Earth pony. I am a year old and I was born from a respected blacksmith and was first taught to forge weapons and armor as a newborn colt. My dad, Fyrus Stormwave, was always busy and tried his best to make time for spending with his family.

Sometimes when dad did not have a big order to fill out he and mom would take us out to the oceans to relax, we live near the coastline and since the sun always shines the sands always feels like coal. The one thing I enjoy when I was at the beach is collecting shark teeth. Mom and dad chuckled whenever I try making a sand shark by hoove instead of my magic.

Father had an orange fur coat with messed up red mane and tail, yellow eyes and a hammer and tail cutie mark. My mother, Sweetrain Stormwave, was where I got my unicorn trait from. She has a blue fur coat with a purple mane and tail, cyan eyes, and a raindrop like cutie mark. My family never thought that they would have a stallion with both Unicorn and Earth traits, so no pony could find out about my trait.

My dad had let me help him out with his orders and had informed me about certain special iron ore called Elemental Ore, these are really hard to find and are tougher to forge. Me, mom, and dad always didn't like Celestia and we rarely gotten orders from her, until my big mouthed brother boasted that dad is an excellent blacksmith, and that is one thing we agree on. Ever since then he gets orders like crazy and it gotten to the point where Celestia had to make weekly rounds and torment me on my appearance.

I have a really unhealthy shade of blue fur coat, long filthed gray mane and tail. My eyes were not the same shade of gray as I'm used to. My body showed signs of me being malnourished during my inprisonment for a month. I had been cursed to live with a shattered horn that will never grow back. I have no cutie mark on my hind legs and judging from my point of view I will probably never obtain it. I also have a rather bizarre trait I gotten when I was born, sharp shark like teeth. I am still a young colt and my brother is just a few months older then me and had hated my guts when he learned of my shark like teeth.

I was sent here because of a comment I said about that Sun Tyrant, Princess Celestia. I know your thinking what was the comment and if you must know it was, 'I pity the sun for being associated with that psychopathical sun banshee,' and I didn't expect her to be in the blacksmiths hut at the time. Celestia was picking up an order for her nephew Blueblood when she overheard my comment. I first noticed she was behind me when I was in another room and caught her in my peripheral vision, and was blasted by her and suffered a bad concussion from a wall. I soon woked up in the dungeons with some other ponies.

I seen Celestia glaring at me and stepped in the light so I can see her really close. She was a full grown Alicorn with a white body, green pink and blue mane and tail that flew against the wind, and a sun shaped cutie mark. Celestia lowered her head at me and I could hear the venom in her voice. "You have some nerve disrespecting your princess and the sun! I kept you away from the corrupting darkness of the moon, and yet you said those words? What do you have to say for yourself worm?" Celestia spat out at me while she was in my face.

I glared at her and showed off my fangs before I answered her. "You say the dark can not be trusted yet you are keeping a colt in jail? You Celestia are a hypocrite and a monster! I would rather die then follow your corrupt ways!" I snarled as I sealed my fate to this monstrosity of a ruler. Celestia hoof punched me and shattered my Unicorn horn and cursed it to never grow again. "You are not worthy of your Unicorn race and I will execute you in a month. I have a very special death planned for you and you'll be wishing for a second chance. SYRILE!" Celestia barked as my brother punched me and knocking me unconscious again.

It has been a month since my imprisonment and Celestia brought me to a high cliff where a school of huge great white sharks are patrolling in the waters. Celestia brought out a shark tooth that I kept and started to carve six scars on my neck, three on each side very slowly. "This beast shall soon be returned to his own kind and will suffer his actions!" Celestia preached out as she used her magic to levitate me to some of her elite minions.

Six of them were her so called 'Generals of Harmony' and I could tell a few of them are seriously having doubts about Celestia but refused to say something out of fear. One of the Generals was Twilight Sparkle a young purple Alicorn with a dark purple mane and tail with a single pink stripe and a a magic spark for a cutie mark. Celestia threw me down deep to sharks and laughed evily when one shark jumped out and caught me in it's jaws. Celestia ordered everyone in her armies to return to her castle, and she did not notice the shark that grabbed me had swam away from her.

 **Unkown Location**

I felt something tugging on my shoulder and slowly woke up to see what it was. I was greeted by the same shark that grabbed me in his mouth and I was shocked to see that he decided to let me live instead of killing me. I noticed that we were on another island far away from Celestia's Kingdom and the first thing I noticed was the moon was up. Even in the moonlight I could see everything clearly and stared at the shark that saved me, but I could not find him anywhere.

I looked around my surroundings and noticed some bats were flying around a large cliff that bore a high resemblance to a shark emerging out of the ocean with it's mouth open. I felt a strong urge to approach it but due to my state I couldn't make it a inch before collapsing from hunger, "I guess this is how it ends, seeing the moon for the first time and perishing from hunger," I managed to get out before I spotted a fish near me. I took a bite from the fish and I had taken my time in eating the fish. I recovered a little energy and spotted some moss growing on the side of the cliff and ate a little bit of it.

I turned around and spotted the exact same shark that rescued me giving me a 'follow me to a secret area' look and followed him. A few minutes passed and we were forced to dive deep into the sea, I had to take a long breath because I did not know what the shark had in store for me. When we arrived to the surface we were inside the shark like cliff and even though we were no where near the top there was a light source pouring throughout the area. "This is Shark Rock Cliff, or rather inside it." I heard from the shark and stared in it's eyes in shock.

"Did you just speak?" I asked the shark and prayed I was hearing things. The shark nodded in agreement and it didn't speak with it's mouth, it spoke to me telepathically and I stood there in disbelief. "Yes I know it is rather bizarre to hear a shark talking, but you are no ordinary Earthicorn Sharkaro. Your alive because Princess Nightmare Moon, aka Princess Luna had heard about your fathers loyalty to the balance of nature and how you would help out in righting the wrong Celestia had done to Equestria. Sharkaro Stormwave you are one of the only beings that can help stop that Sun being. Nightmare Moon will wish to meet you in the morning, now grab some shut eye my pal," the shark told me via telepathy and I obeyed him.

 **Authors Notes: my first non crossover MLP story, Nightmare Moon is ten times greater then Celestia in my opinion and is less evil as well. Think about when Celestia used the Elements of Harmony to send her to the moon to die, and yet Twilight and her friends just reverted her back to Luna. You know something is wrong about Celestia if Nightmare Moon could be transformed back to her other form. Review please.**


End file.
